Rabbit Lightning
Rabbit Lightning Rabbit Lightning is a (faux) country music group composed of Redd “Rabbitclaw” Moonshine (played by Rhett Mclaughlin), and Lohn Lightning (played by Link Neal) Internet Appearances They first appeared in Episode 09 of The Mythical Showhttp://rhettandlink.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mythical_Show, in the segment called, “How to write a Love Song”, where they taught their viewers how to properly write a love song, resulting in a country song in which they liken a girl to a yo-yo.https://youtu.be/cVmDcwKfxUs?t=5m26s In Episode 11 of The Mythical Show, Rabbit Lightning returns to once again write another song, in the segment called “How to write a sad song.” They end up writing and performing, “The Saddest Song Ever” in which they tell of a day that went from bad to worse. https://youtu.be/R9PEvDT9cD8?t=9m54s Rabbit Lightning return in Episode #316 of Good Mythical Morning titled “Redneck Theme Park” to “substitute” for Rhett and Link. They talk of their recent month long stay at DollyWood, the amusement park based around the country music icon, Dolly Parton. They explain that they also want to open up a double-sided theme park, inspired after their band name called Rabbit Lighting Land. Both Redd, and Lohn decide to design their own side of the park The “Rabbit” side (Rabbit Land) will have an abundance of rabbits, from which patrons call to kill and eat, or simply take home as a pet. The “Lighting” side (Lighting Land) of the park will have “exciting” restrooms, for Lohn believes that the bathrooms of an amusement park are greatly overlooked. The restrooms will have an electric fence that when one urinates on them, they will, “get a little bit of the lighting”. There will also be monetary prizes (or a refund) issued for whoever can “go the longest”. Also, in Lighting Land there will be all sorts of animals, and “if you can ride it, you can keep it”. The episode ended with Redd turning into a werewolf. They also appeared in the Good Mythical Morning More #316, where they discussed how they learned about mating and breeding.https://youtu.be/9kJhTzg9g4M Lastly, Rabbit Lighting was asked to open for the Music Video category of the Youtube Music Awards. The video was, a music video singing about music videos. https://youtu.be/wkQG6Qcrwac Songs The Love Song https://youtu.be/cVmDcwKfxUs?t=24m29s The Saddest Song Ever https://youtu.be/R9PEvDT9cD8?t=22m58s Music Video Songhttps://youtu.be/fLUTiow3SbQ a single debut from their album, Saddle Soarin' Crush https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGt60uqG9dQ I Hate Love Songs ft Kelsey Ballerini Trivia * Lohn was married and divorced the same woman twice. He has a teenage stepson from this marriage, Tyrone, who has his own Youtube channel called, “Ho-yo-yo-yo hold up”. Unfortunately for Lohn, Tyrone isn’t speaking to him anymore. * Redd is married to a woman named Lil’ Rabbit. * Rabbit Lightning has made about 9400 music videos and has occasionally produced up to 12 music videos for one song. * Their debut album was self-titled, Rabbit Lightening, which was a point of contention between the two members. * Their second album, SaddleSore, was “multi platinum” but in truth it was sold out of the trunk of Lohn’s car. * Rabbit Lighting made a “cameo” in a Luke Bryan (when he was Luke Dickens) song on Great American Country that was sponsored a defunct cigarette company. * Rabbit Lighting has been under house arrest. The cause for their incarceration is unknown. * Either Redd or Lohn is somehow related to Rhett or Link. Somehow. * Rabbit Lightning's song 'Crush,' was featured in the video 'Top 10 GMM Singing Moments.' Category:Music Videos Category:Good Mythical Morning